Desire
by Captain Samantha Lovegood
Summary: Sequel to "Sparrows Do." Elizabeth Swann is fed up with Jack Sparrow's attempts to woo her. Elizabeth still needs to think about her relationship with the pirate legend, while Jack is all too certain about his feelings for her.


Title: Desire

Genre: Romance

Rating: PG-13 for naughty language and a steamy make-out session

Summary: A sequel to "Sparrows Do." Elizabeth Swann is fed up with Jack Sparrow's attempts to woo her. She still needs time to think about her relationship with the pirate legend, while Jack is all too certain about his feelings for her. ONE-SHOT.

Warning: Jack is just a wee bit OOC

Elizabeth Swann was, quite frankly, sick and tired of the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow's attempts to seduce her. Since she had joined his crew after parting with her former fiancée in a dispirited, melancholy last good-bye ceremony, the charming yet nonetheless balmy jackass of a pirate had attempted to make her his. He had made it quite clear to her just weeks before that he loved her, and though she had been presently surprised by this startling news, she still could not understand her own feelings. On the one hand, Jack had been totally sincere when confessing his affections, romantic even. And yet on the other hand, who could forget the times he had let her down before, how foolish and stubborn he could be, how selfish he really was?

When Elizabeth had not immediately reacted to Jack's confession by shouting for all the world to hear her fervent, undying love for him, he became annoyed, it seemed. So after sharing not one, but _two_ powerful kisses with the woman he fancied, he (in his cocky and arrogant manner) began plotting ways to make her love him. The lot of them were not at all clever and did not affect Elizabeth in the least. She still was not sure of her feelings for the swashbuckling pirate. This had not gotten through to Jack, however, and so his shenanigans continued still, only becoming more and more ludicrous every time. It irritated poor Elizabeth like nothing the idiotic, drunken bastard had ever done before. His schemes were pathetic and distasteful, and she was going to put an end to them.

One night while the rest of the Pearl's crew had descended into a world of dreams filled with naked women and bottles of rum, the piratess (as the men had deemed her) took her turn at steering the ship, staring out into the black skies and wondering if they ever truly ended. _No_, she thought suddenly, her brows raising. _It's not entirely black, is it? There are many colors hiding within it. There's blue, purple… even some red…_

"Getting caught up in our thoughts now, are we luv?"

_Oh, damn,_ thought Elizabeth sourly. She winced at the boisterous and heavily accented voice of none other than Captain Jack Sparrow, the one and only. She turned round, despite the urge to simply ignore the rogue freebooter, and saw that he was swaggering towards her in that queer manner in which he walked. Sighing heavily she focused her attention back to the ship.

"Mr. Sparrow," she greeted dully. "It's pleasant to see you."

She could hear him sneer behind her. She imagined that he was thinking up yet another ridiculous way for him to win her heart.

"Now that is a little cold, don't yeh think, luv? I expected you to jump into me lap whisper sweet somethings in me ear. But I suppose I'll have to go and be disappointed tonight, shan't I?"

She gritted her teeth in anger, grasping the wheel of the Pearl firmly in her cold hands, imagining that it was his neck.

"Jack," she barked hotly, turning to face him yet again, her cheeks aflame, "I do not—"

"D'you suppose you could ever love someone like me, Lizzy?"

And then there was silence.

Elizabeth found it a challenge to simply breathe at that particular moment, attacking her own hair like some sort of madwoman, tugging at the strands of blond as if trying to remove them from her scalp. She did not know how to answer his question; she was not even sure if she could speak.

"Don't tell me yer dumbstruck, luv. It's simply a question. And after all, you've always got some kind of smartass reply tuck down inside that throat of yours. C'mon, now," he insisted, shaking her gently.

"I… I'm not sure, Jack. I believe that I could… I believe that I do," came her retort, and it left her feeling just as awestruck as Jack looked. She paused for a moment and then added, "But I'm not sure how far I want to go with you, that's all. A relationship, you and me… well, you said it yourself a year ago. It would never work out between us. We're so different, and you have more important things to worry about than the likes of myself. Besides—"

And for the second time that night she was interrupted by him, only this time not with words, but with the favorable surprise of his lips upon hers. She responded to his kiss almost instantaneously, sliding her tongue in and out his mouth rhythmically, occasionally meeting his. His hand found her hair, pushing stray locks back from her face, while the other mildly stroked her shoulder. She moaned as her own hands roamed to his torso, slowly unbuttoning his shirt so that she might take a glimpse of his bare chest in the moonlight. Meanwhile Jack was now clutching her waist, gradually sliding down to her tiny hips, then once he had made his way there squeezed them with force. Elizabeth gasped and continued with her task of opening his shirt, becoming restless at how difficult it was. Noting her frustration, the captain began helping her with the quest, all the while still pressing his lips roughly to hers, biting down lightly now and again.

"You two can finish that up some place else, then. I'll take over stirrin' the ship," called an unwanted voice suddenly. The pair ceased their (to put it bluntly) snogging to see Mr. Gibbs before them, quite obviously stifling a sharp peal of laughter. Elizabeth blushed crimson. She could not believe that she had been so careless, leaving the wheel unattended. She had endangered everybody aboard the ship, including herself!

And yet for some reason that she could now fully understand, her guilt melted away as Jack said authoritatively to Gibbs, "Right. Get on it then, Mr. Gibbs, no need of putting us in even more danger." He rapped his arm warmly around Elizabeth's waist.

"Aye aye, Captain," replied the older man, immediately taking hold of the wheel.

Cautiously they began to walk away from the scene, both of them still flushed from their firm kissing, every button of Jack's shirt open save for the very last. Neither of them spoke as they made there way to the captain's quarters. _I can't believe that that actually happened_, she thought presently. _And I can't believe that _Gibbs _of all people caught us!_

Once they had reached their destination she felt forlorn. They would have to part now, and she wanted so very much to continue what they had started.

"See you in the mornin', Lizzy darling," he said overdramatically, foolishly taking a peck at her neck. "I love you."

His forwardness astonished her. He had never before actually said "I love you" to her face; it had been implied. She remembered first meeting Jack Sparrow a little over a year ago and simply could not grasp that this was the same man who had told her once, "It would never have worked about between us, luv," in the most sarcastic manner she had ever seen before. That same man this very day was proclaiming like a proud husband that he loved her.

This was the Jack that she had always desired.


End file.
